Listeners to Internet Radio have become accustomed to a minimal amount of audio advertising (ads) in Internet Radio content streams. Listeners of Internet Radio would like to access Internet Radio in a mobile environment, but Internet Radio may have a significant bandwidth usage impact on future 4G mobile services. Terrestrial HD broadcasts are more suited for the mobile environment from a bandwidth perspective, but unfortunately, existing Terrestrial HD broadcast business models do not support a minimal amount of audio ads. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide next-generation devices which are capable of supporting enhanced data bandwidth over the latest generation of cellular wireless standards infrastructures (e.g., 4G infrastructures, including for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE™) or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX™) networks, which can be Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) enabled) in addition to HD Radio tuners and associated radio data system (RDS) functionality, such that Mobile HD radio listeners may then be provided with an experience comparable to Internet Radio.